Futuro Rey
by Dulce de Batata
Summary: Martin escribe sus últimas palabras para el futuro Rey de Diamantes, contándole que injusta fue la vida por querer a otra persona que no fuese su Reina. One shot para el Argchi week 2019. Cardverse AU!. Martin como Rey de Diamantes y Manuel como Rey de Espadas.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco.**

**Futuro Rey**

Pronto me conocerán como Martín ll o décimo Rey de Diamantes, y quiero contarte una pequeña historia futuro Rey.

Fui elegido como rey cuando tenía 19 años y me casé con Luciano da Silva cuando cumplí los 20, casarme con él fue el error más grande que cometí, pero era obligatorio, aunque te niegues. Era terco y mandón, se creía la gran cosa porque sí, resumiendo era un infierno vivir con él, luego las cosas se calmaron y ahora quedamos neutros.

Mi vida era aburrida y monótona, sin ninguna chispa, sino fuese por la tonta marca de diamante en mi piel no estaría aquí, estaría en mi casa ayudando a mi padre y madre con la ganadería.

Hasta que un día, Sebastián, mi Jack, me dijo que vendría un chico del Reino de Espadas al castillo. Ay~ el Reino de Espadas... Esperó que en un futuro sean mejor gente.

Un joven de pelo castaño, delgado y de un acento llamativo se acercó a mi escritorio y me dijo _"Soy Manuel, futuro Rey de Espadas... Vine porque necesitó que me enseñes como gobernar y ser un rey"._

"A caso... ¿Era un ángel?"- Me había dicho a mí mismo.

_-Em... ¿Me puedes ayudar o no weón?_

_-Che, más respeto pibe, soy una autoridad mayor._

_-Disculpa... Es que estoy muy confundido, fui elegido para ser el futuro rey y tengo miedo de fallarle a todo el rei- digo ¿a mi reino?, ya po, eso ya suena raro._

_-Y por qué yo tengo que ayudarte? ¿Dónde está tu Jack?_

_-Me dijeron que eres el rey más antiguo de esta generación y tienes experiencia... Aún no conozco mi Jack, me dijeron que vaya directamente contigo._

_-Esos boludos del reino de espadas, tienen relojes por doquier y no saben cómo organizarse... Está bien, te ayudaré._

_\- ¡¿En serio?! Muchas gracias weón, eres muy bacán._

_-Empecemos por tu habla, porque no te entiendo nada._

Así empezó mi bonita amistad con Manuel y no me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado, era un poco cabeza dura y enojón, pero... Era una persona maravillosa después de todo.

Pasaron 2 meses y yo seguí enseñándole todo lo que sabía hasta que su nuevo Jack llegó y se llevó a Manuel. Fue muy triste, debo de admitir... su sonrisa, sus enojos, su acento, todo de él, lo extrañaba demasiado.

No sentí algo así desde hace tanto, ni siquiera con Luciano, que ya llevamos casi unos 4 años de casados, aunque ese sentimiento se me tenía que ir de algún modo, ya que, la infidelidad a una reina o a un rey significaba directamente una sentencia de muerte, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía, pero quería demasiado. Fantasear que ambos éramos reyes de nuestro pequeño nuevo reino era muy lindo y cursi.

El día de la coronación del nuevo rey de Espadas llegó junto también con su boda, no saben qué tan destruido del corazón estaba. Manuel tenía una cara de confusión en esos momentos, nunca pensó que sería elegido para esto y no podía decir que no. María era una buena reina, pero no nos llevamos bien por el simple hecho de ser del reino de Espadas. Más tarde, llegó la hora de la fiesta para celebrar la coronación del nuevo rey y la nueva pareja real, todos estaban celebrando excepto yo, me había dirigido hacía el inmenso jardín que tenía el castillo y encontré a Manuel en el pasto llorando, pensé que le había pasado algo grave, pero...

_\- Tengo miedo Martín, tengo miedo de fracasar y no quería casarme con ella, no siento nada por ella... Debe ser buena mina, pero no sentí nada luego de estos 6 meses, además estoy muy confuso..._

_\- ¿Confuso, por qué?_

_\- Porque... creó que me gustas._

No sabes cómo guardé mi alegría bajo mi cara de sorpresa, no podía creer que le gustará.

_\- Manu... Yo no…_

_\- Sé que está mal y eso que me casé hace unas horas... pero no puedo parar de pensar en ti, pensar en que estuviste para mí cuando no sabía nada y-_

No me pude contener y lo besé con todo el cariño guardado que tenía en todo mi ser, ese día fue demasiado emocionante y a la vez tan irreal.

Después de esa hermosa noche, nos reuníamos para vernos a espaldas de nuestros matrimonios, a cada cierto tiempo o cuando podíamos. Éramos reyes, teníamos cosas que hacer y al ser reyes también teníamos que ser discretos a toda costa para que la gente no expanda información y que no llegué a oídos importantes, pero cuando estábamos juntos nuestro alrededor no existía, solo éramos él y yo.

5 años de amor en secreto, se hacían imposibles de no poder expresarlo como cualquier otra persona, tener que irse lejos para solo darse cariños o hablarse era una tarea que ya hartaba a estas alturas.

Ahí fue cuando una ceremonia de celebración de los cuatro reinos se había presentado, todos estaban ahí hablando, con Luciano y María distraídos charlando y solo con tener al lado a Manuel, me animé a tomarle de la mano en público y no pude creer que por eso muchas personas empezarían a murmurar a nuestras espaldas, si, por solo tomarle de la mano.

Nos descubrieron en una casa que siempre íbamos para estar tranquilos, el rumor se expandió y nuestros matrimonios se enteraron. Luciano se lo tomó bastante "bien", él sabía que no lo amaba y no me amaba a mí, pero le daba asco que fuese con alguien del Reino de Espadas, la que no se lo tomó bien fue María, ella no podía creer que le habían hecho infiel y estaba furiosa por eso.

Teníamos que ir a la corte para saber nuestra sentencia, la cual ambos ya conocíamos cual era, "sentencia de muerte". Nunca vi a un Manuel tan devastado y asustado como lo vi ayer, lo traté de proteger hasta que a ambos nos separaron. Mi Manu, te voy a ver por última vez cuando terminé de escribir esto.

Futuro Rey, siga su corazón y que nadie le diga que tiene que seguir o no, a veces uno comete locuras para darle todo a una persona y fue lo que hice, aunque implicará la muerte.

Espero que Luciano no sea duró contigo y se lleven bien, hazle saber que es una buena reina, aunque sea de difícil personalidad y que siga gobernando el reino con sabiduría, también hazle saber que yo soy mejor en el fútbol.

Me despido, mucha suerte en tu futuro.

Atte. Martín ll, décimo Rey de Diamantes.

\- Llegó su hora Majestad, si aún debería decirle así.

\- ¿De qué sirve eso ahora?

El oficial lo llevó al campo de tiro que había en la cárcel para acabar con la vida de un humano que no hizo un crimen mayor, que injusta era la justicia se decía por adentro Martín

Ahí estaba Manuel pálido y asustado contra la pared del lugar, hasta que vio a Martín y se sintió más aliviado. Al menos podría ver su cara por última vez.

\- Digan sus últimas palabras pecadores. - había dicho el oficial, mientras los demás estaban preparando sus armas-

-Manu, fuiste un ángel caído del cielo para mí y espero poder verte en el más allá, reinando nuestro propio reino felices, como lo habíamos planeado hace mucho.

\- Claro que sí Martín, reinaremos juntos. Me alegro haberte encontrado en mi vida, rucio weón.

\- Se acabó la palabrería, ¡preparen! - ordenó.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, el acto que hizo sacar a la luz su amor secreto y prohibido.

¡Apunten!

\- Nos vemos, Manu.

\- Nos vemos, Martín.

¡Fuego!


End file.
